


To Mistress Demelza Poldark, Nampara House

by mmmuse



Series: Moments from Poldark [2]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmuse/pseuds/mmmuse
Summary: Please see to it this letter is delivered to my wife upon my demise.





	

_My most beloved wife Demelza,_

_If the worst should happen, I wished to tell you how much you have meant to me. As you know, I am, by nature, a brooding, taciturn man. I once spoke words of love and adoration freely, when I was young and first fell. I mention her, not to cause you grief; for I know my vacillating heart has often caused you to doubt your place in it. What I mean to say is that what I have had with you, these past three years, has shown me the difference between the callow infatuation of a young swain and the savoured adoration of a man towards a woman. You have given me the greatest of gifts, our dearly departed Julia, and have shared the sorrow at her passing. Through all of the high points to this very day, I have loved and always will love you._

_Do not sorrow for me long, sweetest Demelza. Know that my last thoughts were of you and me and our life together. I am, and will remain_

_Yours eternally,  
Ross_

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr after seeing episode 1 of series 2 and decided to share it here as well. I've backdated it to coincide with the posting.


End file.
